


rouse

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Someone is trying to annoy Harry into waking up and they’re doing a damned good job of it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	rouse

**Author's Note:**

> @[dracoharry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s christmas challenge day 02: first snow.

“Harry, wake up! Harry!”

Someone is trying to annoy Harry into waking up and they’re doing a damned good job of it.

He groans, turning away from the irritating voice, and covering his head with his pillow.

There’s a brief moment of silence and Harry thinks whoever it is pestering him has thankfully given up. Then the bed starts shaking.

Harry turns over, ready to yell at a decibel worthy of a Howler, but stops when he sees Draco. His husband’s face is flushed, his grin so wide Harry can’t find it in him to be mad anymore.

“It’s snowing!”


End file.
